Diamonds
by texaskid13
Summary: For less than ten seconds, I fell asleep. Ten seconds is all it took. I was vigorously awoken by a terrible smashing noise. A hybrid collided headfirst with my mustang. The horrid sound was like the cars themselves were screaming.


**DIAMONDS**

A short (short) story by Kyle Baskin

"_If I had my own world  
>I'd build you an empire<br>From here to the far lands  
>To spread love like violence<em>

_Let me feel you, carry you higher  
>Watch our words spread hope like fire<br>Secret crowds rise up and gather  
>Hear your voices sing back louder," <em>rang out on the radio. I loved that song. Slowly, but sadly, the song ended. The people on the radio station praised, "Well, that was Secret Crowds, by Angels and Airwaves. Wonderful song, if you ask me. So if you have any other suggestions call us at,"

My sleek, black mustang passed under a bridge to conveniently prevent me from hearing the number. I would've listened to the number so I could request that song again, but, nope. I had no luck,

"And there you have it. If you have any requests call us. And you are listening to 97.3 FM radio."

As another song came on, I looked to my side, staring at the street lamps pass by. Then I stared back at the empty highway. There was nothing but my car, music, and empty roads. Well, I guess that's what happens when you drive through the middle of the night.

Once I finished this road trip of mine, I would probably sleep for days. I started to yawn, and you know once you yawn, you can't stop. Or you give it to your buddy in shotgun. But since he was asleep, I was stuck with it. My eyelids started to loosen, and before I knew it, they slowly drifted down.

For less than ten seconds, I fell asleep. Ten seconds is all it took.

I was vigorously awoken by a terrible smashing noise. A hybrid collided headfirst with my mustang. The sound was like the cars themselves were screaming.

Since it wasn't dead on precision, my mustang spun, wildly out of control. It then hit the guard rail, and flipped over, into a ditch.

The hybrid, however, flipped over, from sheer force. The result was this horrible crunching sound.

I tried to open my eyes, but all the colors were swimming, and I couldn't concentrate, a headache seemed to be pounding drums in my head. This buzzing in my ears were fans screaming to the drum's beat. _Thump, Thump, Thump. _My heart was pounding a mile a minute, adding to the concert, in my head.

After what seemed like hours, I pulled myself out of the car, and then to the other side to pull my friend out. As I was fumbling with his door he moaned, "Dan, are we dead. Dan I can't feel my arm, and legs."

"It's okay buddy, I got you. And no, you're not dead,"

I pulled him out of the car, and laid him on the side of the road, taking care of his, probably broken arm, and legs. I handed him my phone, "Here, call somebody, and get help."

I stumbled and limped over to the other car, the buzzing still in my ear. As I walked over to the other car, my eyes drifted downwards. Everything glass was shattered, laying on the ground. All of the glass shined in the moonlight. Thousands of fragments lit up, like small diamonds. I looked back down at the glass, illuminated by the street lights.

When I reached the other car, I heard the soft crying of a small girl. I peered in the window, a girl, not even nine, hung upside down. Her bright blue eyes stared straight at me. I crawled in and said to her, "Hey, I'm here to help you."

As I was pulling her out, I hit my head on a something and cursed. I pulled the girl out, "Stay right here." I said. She then mouthed something back, but I couldn't hear her. In fact, I couldn't hear anything. Let's just hope this isn't permanent, I thought to myself. I went to the front seat to make sure the driver was okay. The woman in the driver's seat looked either dead, or pretty close. I pulled her out double time, to check for a faint pulse.

My eyes fell back to the road, there is nothing else I can do now, I thought, except stare at the broken glass. Then all of it was illuminated by red and blue. Thank God, the ambulances arrived. I stumbled over to my side and fell. I kept fighting of the want to fall asleep. Before I lost control of my body, I clutched some glass in my hand, for some unknown reason. As my head fell back, sleep swept over me.

*** Three Days Later ***

My eyes slowly drifted open, I saw an I.V. sticking out of my arm, and I took in the surroundings. The hospital room was just as you would suspect it to be like, so I turned my head to the other side. On the nightstand was a cup, and it was half full of shards of glass, shining like diamonds, diamonds I made._  
><em>


End file.
